In The Heat Of The Night
by evieeden
Summary: Bella and Edward encounter a problem when visting Renee in Florida.


**This one-shot was written for the lovely SunKing's birthday and she very kindly agreed for it to be posted. Thanks to the awesome tiffanyanne3 for betaing this for me.**

**This is a missing moment from Edward and Bella's visit to Renee, inspired by Robert Pattinson just looking gorgeous in that scene.**

**I do not own Twilight. SM does. Damn it.**

**In The Heat Of The Night**

**BPOV**

The heat was stifling.

For some reason I'd forgotten that. Or rather, I'd forgotten that although Florida was so much warmer than Forks, the humidity and sense of permanent dampness were exactly the same. Lower the temperature and add in some clouds and we could be back home.

I hadn't bothered packing a lot into the weekend bag Edward carried; most of my summer clothes had been left behind in Phoenix when I moved to Forks. When Renee and Phil had relocated to Florida, my mom had packed up my old stuff and moved it to the new house. I now regretted my lack of foresight in not wearing layers that I could strip off as we crossed the country. I could already feel my t-shirt beginning to cling damply to my back.

Dropping my purse in front of my feet in the middle of the terminal, I began to peel off the sweaters which were a necessity back home, attempting to undress enough so that I wasn't completely sweltering.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward's voice carried over to me as he walked smoothly across the hall, carrying our two bags easily in one hand, the other holding a bottle of water I had requested two seconds after I got off the plane.

"I'm trying to get cooler, but it's not working."

Jerking one of my long-sleeved shirts off, I bit out a grunt of frustration as my elbow got stuck and I was trapped half-in and half-out of my top.

"Crap."

I heard a muffled laugh and then a shuffling sound as Edward placed our bags on the ground. A moment later light was restored to me as he easily pulled the top over my head and off my arms, leaving me red-faced and with hair like a scarecrow. The difference between us - me looking decidedly rumpled and sweaty and Edward looking cool and calm, like he had just stepped off a catwalk - was startling.

Blushing, I quickly ran my fingers through my hair, attempting to flatten it and getting my fingers tangled in the snarls. Growling under my breath, I tugged sharply at the tangles, wincing as pain shot through my scalp.

"Stop that," Edward commanded disapprovingly, replacing my fingers with his own. Quickly and carefully he untangled the strands and then smoothed my hair down. "There. No need to pull all your hair out." He finished tucking my hair behind my ears and then bent down to gently capture my lips with his.

He pulled away before long though, leaving me swaying as I fought the urge to grab his face and drag him back down to me.

Well...try to drag him anyway.

Edward gathered up our bags and my purse and handed me my water. "Come on. Your mother's waiting."

"Really?" I glanced worriedly towards the sliding doors that led out to the car park where Renee was surely waiting.

"Yes. She's waiting just outside with Phil. She's very excited about seeing you again." He smiled at me and then wrapped his arm around my shoulders, guiding me towards the oppressive heat outside.

"Urgh." I wriggled out from under his arm. "Don't touch me. I'm sweaty and disgusting, and I probably smell." I pulled a face.

"You're beautiful, Bella," he chided me. "And you smell absolutely divine. Now come here." He tucked me under his arm again, and I was pleased to notice that the longer I stayed pressed up against him, the cooler I was.

Of course, cold skin - I rolled my eyes as my memory finally kicked in. I was so used to just shrugging off Edward's unnatural traits that I didn't realise how much I forgot they even existed.

I was especially glad for his coolness once we made it outside into the humid night. We had deliberately arrived late on Thursday so that Edward could avoid the sun; I hadn't realised it would be just as hot as the day though.

"Bella! Over here!"

My mother's voice called out excitedly over the general noise of the crowd and the cars clogging up the front of the airport. I spotted her jumping up and down waving her arms in the air.

We headed over, Edward releasing me so that my mother could envelop me into a big hug while Phil shook Edward's hand. Renee, however, was not so reticent. As soon as she let go of me, she embraced Edward, pulling him towards her and hugging him too. He stiffened at the unexpected contact, and I giggled at him as Renee kept up a constant stream of chatter about how happy she was to see him again under better circumstances and how he looked like he finally had some colour in his cheeks.

"But then I suppose that's because of the heat," she giggled, pushing him into the back seat of the car and offloading the bags onto Phil, who threw them into the trunk. To my surprise, she climbed in next to Edward, leaving me to sit in the passenger seat next to Phil. It turned out her intention was to grill him.

"So Edward, how is that lovely family of yours? You never got to meet them, Phil, but they're absolutely adorable, especially that sister of yours, Alice."

Edward looked bemused. "They're all very well, thank you. My parents send their regards, and Alice sends her love."

I could see my mother's hands fluttering in front of her face as she talked. "I'm surprised she still remembers me. It was over a year ago that I met her."

"Alice has an infallible memory. She remembers everyone she meets, especially her best friend's mother." Only I heard the wry humour in his comment on Alice's memory.

"Is your sister older or younger than you, Edward?" Phil asked, but his question sounded rehearsed. I twisted in my seat to glare at my mother who avoided my accusing stare, concentrating fixedly instead on Edward.

By now Edward had picked up on what Renee was doing too, but submitted to the questioning with good grace.

"Alice is the same age as me; she'll graduate at the same time as Bella and I. I have an older sister, Rosalie, as well though, and two older brothers, Emmett and Jasper. They're all a year older than us. Emmett and Rosalie attend college at Dartmouth."

"What about your other brother, Jasper?" Renee pressed. "What does he do now?"

"He's hoping to go to college next year with Alice, so he's been working this last year while he waits."

Phil frowned. "Why's he waiting to go to college with your sister?"

"Alice and Jasper are a couple," I jumped in, not wanting to heap all the pressure upon Edward. "Edward, Alice and Emmett were all adopted and Jasper and Rosalie are Esme's niece and nephew."

"So none of you have your natural parents left?" Renee asked.

"Mom!" I was horrified that she would ask such a thing.

Edward held his hands up. "It's alright, Bella." He turned to face my mother. "No, we don't. But Esme and Carlisle are wonderful adoptive parents, and I count my blessings that it was them who took me – all of us – in. They're the best of people."

"They are," Renee agreed. "The strings your father pulled when Bella hurt herself... the way he dealt with it all was incredible." Her voice got a little bit more breathy. "He's very commanding, your father."

"Mom!" I cried out, embarrassed.

"What?" She grinned at me. "I'm still young enough to admire a good-looking young man; just ask Phil. I still have needs."

I made a noise of disgust and then shuddered when I saw the smug grin that Phil was currently sporting.

"I don't want to hear about it. You're my mother. I don't want to hear about your needs."

She was laughing at me now, delighting in provoking me. Edward sat stiffly besides her, his face a mixture of amusement and embarrassment – my puritan boyfriend.

"Why not? I take your needs into consideration too." She sobered up somewhat. "Although if you two can keep it quiet, that would be nice."

"Excuse me?" I shrieked.

Edward's eyebrows lifted perceptively. Renee stared at me impassively.

"We're sharing a room?" I couldn't keep the hope out of my voice.

My mother looked between me and Edward as if she were trying to work something puzzling out.

"Well yes. You are adults, aren't you?" She said it as if it should be obvious to me what my answer was.

I paused, glancing towards Edward before looking away with a blush. "I guess."

"Do you not share a room together back in Forks?" She took in the look on Edward's face and then something clicked. "Ah right, Charlie." She nodded, satisfied that that explained everything. "You'd think he wouldn't be such a stickler for the rules given that I was your age when I had you, Bella. That job's probably gotten to him. He obviously takes the law a lot more seriously now than when we were younger."

"Charlie's great." I felt the need to defend my put-upon father, even though I knew Renee was only teasing.

My mother pulled a face but agreed with me. "He is. What about your parents, Edward? Do they mind having Bella over for the night?"

I buried my face in my hands and groaned. Phil finally took pity on me. "Renee," he warned.

"What?" My mother was all innocence. "I was only asking. Edward doesn't mind, do you?" She turned to face my boyfriend expectantly.

Edward now looked like he was trying not to laugh, but managed enough composure to reply. "It's alright. Your mother's only looking out for you, Bella. And no, Renee, my parents have no problem with Bella staying over, although while she's there my family commandeer as much of her time as I do."

Renee practically melted at the sincerity and good humour radiating from Edward and shot me a triumphant glance as if to say "see."

Luckily, at that moment, Phil pulled the car into the driveway and the inquisition ended. Edward climbed out of the car and then offered a hand to my mother to help her out.

"Such a gentleman," she commented. "See, Phil, you could learn a thing or two."

Phil looked abashed for a second before realising that I was still in the car. I had learned in the past, when Edward was around, that there was really no point in me trying to open the door myself; Edward always beat me to it normally, but this time he couldn't use his natural speed in front of my parents. Running around the front of the car, Phil swept the passenger door open with a flourish and then held out his hand for me to take.

Renee watched him, amused. "Yeah yeah," she mocked when he turned to face her. "What do you want, a medal?"

Despite her mocking words, she beamed at him and leaned forward to kiss him when he stepped in her direction.

I watched them with a fond smile and to retrieve my bag alongside Edward. He too seemed touched by the display of affection and wrapped an arm around my waist, hugging me to his side and kissing the crown of my head.

Phil yawned and Renee copied him shortly after. "Let's get in and go to bed, shall we? I'm shattered and I'm sure you two must be too, what with your flight being so late."

She led us into the house and began to show us around, leaving Phil to cart the bags in and deposit them somewhere.

"And this is your bedroom, Bella." Renee swung open a door and indicated that I should go through into the room. "You've got your own bathroom. That's that door there," she pointed.

Edward followed me into the room and crossed to the window, looking out at the darkened view that was probably crystal clear to his eyes.

It was a nice bedroom, lots of pine furniture and – thank God – a fan attached to the ceiling. With Edward standing apart from me, I could feel the sweat begin to run down my back and pool in the cups of my bra. I grimaced at the sticky, uncomfortable feeling that was sweeping over me.

"Anyway, I'm off to bed." My mother came and gave me another hug, this time not letting go for a few minutes. "I'm so glad you're back, baby."

I returned her hug tightly. "Me too."

"Anyway." She straightened and brushed her hair back. "I'll see you in the morning. Night Edward."

"Goodnight, Mrs Dwyer."

My mom scoffed. "Oh please, call me Renee."

Edward nodded and she left the room satisfied.

We stood in the middle of the room for a bit, Edward watching me carefully. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I nodded emphatically and then blew out a sharp breath. "Sorry about the grilling you got back there."

Edward stepped forward and wound his arms around me. I leaned into his chest and sighed in contentment.

"That's ok. She's just looking out for you. I don't mind."

I hummed in response and tried to bury myself further into his embrace.

"I like your mother." Edward rested his chin on top of my head, his hands now flat on my back, cooling down my sweltering skin. "She's very generous in her thoughts."

I didn't reply, choosing instead to snuggle further into his arms.

"Bella." Edward's voice was amused. "I don't think you can get any closer."

"I'm hot," I complained.

"I know," he replied. "Why don't you have a cool shower to make yourself feel better?"

"Ok." I broke away from him unwillingly, moving sluggishly around the room, grabbing some clean underwear from my bag and rooting around in the closet in the room for some pyjamas, blushing when the only ones I could find were made up of tiny shorts and skimpy camisoles. It looked like my mother had taken it upon herself to revamp my entire wardrobe while I was away – replacing my comfy outfits with clothes altogether more...fitted.

Edward noticed flushed cheeks and in a second was over in front of me. "Is everything alright, my love?"

I felt stupid that this was building up to be a big thing, so I pushed my embarrassment away. "Yeah...I need to shower."

Grabbing the clothes that seemed to cover the most, I scurried away to the bathroom and locked the door beside me, breathing heavily.

Telling myself not to be silly, I had a refreshingly cold shower and got ready for bed, pulling on my barely-there night wear with a grimace. I could already hear the soft thwack of the fan as it rotated around lazily, barely brushing away the heat. Taking a deep breath, I made my way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where Edward waited.

He was already in bed, dressed in sweatpants and nothing else. I wondered at first at this change from his usual bedside attire of as much clothing as possible, but quickly realised that it was probably out of necessity. My mother had a nasty habit of waking up in the middle of the night and wandering about the house. I'm sure she would find it odd to walk into this room and not only find Edward not under the covers and not sleeping, but fully clothed as well.

He was lying back with his eyes closed and I could see his mouth curl up in a smile when I entered the room. He looked peaceful – completely content.

"What are you thinking?" His voice drifted across to me where I stood watching him.

I smiled. "That you look happy."

"I am." The words were drawled out, sensuous...inviting. "Are you happy, Bella?"

I thought about it. "Yes," I finally decided. "I really am."

His small smile grew into a full dazzling beam, but he kept his eyes closed.

"Of course, I'd be even happier if my hair wasn't sticking to the back of my neck," I added, playfully yanking at the loose strands.

"Come here." He raised a hand and beckoned me forward.

I followed his instructions blindly, forgetting my state of partial undress in my eagerness to be pressed against Edward once more. As much as I loved him, while we were in Florida I would be using him for his ice cold body.

I didn't bother sliding under the sheets, knowing that they would just end up being another layer of fabric stuck to my new Velcro self.

Curling up next to Edward, I threw a leg over his thigh and an arm over his waist, nestling my face in the crook of his neck and breathing in his sweet scent.

There wasn't anything particularly odd about the way I was laying, this was how I normally slept, as close to Edward as possible, but this time, when he went to wrap his arms around me, he froze. It wasn't just like he hesitated either, this was one of those moments where he went so unnaturally still that anyone looking at him could not mistake him for being human.

"Edward?" I looked up to find that he had a vaguely stunned look on his face, like a rabbit caught in the headlights. He didn't move and didn't talk for several minutes. I began to grow worried. "Edward?" I tried again.

And then he was gone from my side, moving unbelievably fast so that he was stood by the side of the bed, sucking in great gulps of air sharply.

I sat up. "Edward?"

He looked down at me abruptly and I winced at the sharp movement of his neck, then gasped for an entirely different reason.

Edward's eyes were pitch black, completely different from the warm gold that I had stared into earlier as he held me.

They had no reason to be like that. Edward had hunted well before we had come to Florida, leaving me for several nights in the dubious care of Alice, Emmett and a begrudging Rosalie. He had been unsure as to the situation of my mother's house and whether he would be able to feed anywhere around here and so gorged himself. Night after night he had hunted, often with Jasper for company, until this morning when he had met me at school with eyes so light that they were a distinctly buttery colour.

As I continued to stare bewilderedly at him, the look on his face changed. He no longer appeared as controlled as he usually was; instead his look was beginning to resemble the glare he had given me on the first day we met.

I knew what that look meant – he was hungry.

Against my better judgment, my hand instinctively slid up to cover my throat. His eyes flashed and I perceived a slight difference from that day. Instead of murderous fury, I was now being fixed with a wickedly heated gaze.

My hand slipped back down to my lap, exposing my neck. Edward's eyes flashed and he tensed as if he was about to pounce. A door slammed in the background...

...and just like that Edward was back to normal.

His eyes were still darker than they should have been, but he no longer looked quite so dangerous.

"I should turn out the lights." The words were calmly spoken, but I could detect a faint tremble in his voice as he shot over towards the switch near the door. He hesitated for a moment and then the room went black.

I blinked at the loss of light, but began to get suspicious when a few seconds later I didn't feel Edward sliding onto the bed next to me. In fact, I couldn't see or hear him at all, although my skin had that prickling sensation on the edge of my nerves which told me he was watching me.

My eyes darted around the room, trying to work out where he was. Slowly shadows began to form out of the gloom, the outline of a wardrobe and a dresser becoming visible, but I still couldn't pinpoint Edward's exact location.

"Edward?"

His voice floated across the room from the direction of the bathroom. "You should get some rest, Bella, or you'll be too tired tomorrow to spend any time with your mother."

"What are you doing?"

"Just... Please, Bella, just try and sleep."

I frowned in the direction where I thought he was. "Come and lie down with me."

"Bella," he warned.

"Edward," I baited him. "What's wrong?"

There was a pause. "Nothing."

"Then come lie down with me. I can't sleep without you." I held out a hand and was relieved when a few seconds later, Edward took it.

I shuffled backwards, waiting for Edward to move next to me, but it never happened. Instead he lay stiffly on his side, his arms gently holding me, but keeping distance between us at the same time. I pouted and tried to wriggle closer, but was stopped in my path.

"Bella, just go to sleep." Edward's voice was firm and I huffed at his inflexible nature. Everything had been fine – no, perfect – a minute ago and now he was acting as if I smelled really bad or something.

Which, considering that I was once again sweltering in heat as the fan ineffectually pushed more warm air around the room, was entirely likely.

Sighing again, I shuffled myself into a more comfortable position and closed my eyes, praying that sleep would reach me soon...then wriggled around again...then shuffled some more.

I could feel sleep tugging at the edge of my consciousness, but there was something holding me back, stopping me from drifting off. It wasn't just being hot, although that had a lot to do with it; I had gotten used to being swaddled in tons of blankets back in Forks to warm me up. It was also Edward. I hadn't gotten used to sleeping wrapped around him, to the point where I found it difficult to drop off on those nights that he left me alone to hunt. It was as if some part of me couldn't rest properly until he was with me, watching over me, protecting me.

The last few nights had been full of broken sleep and I had looked forward to having him in my bed again now that we were away. I needed the rest, and in order to rest I needed Edward.

Propping myself up on my elbow, I looked back over my shoulder and glared at him, before flopping back down to the mattress again.

"Can't sleep?" One hand reached over my shoulder to brush some of my hair back from my face.

"No," I muttered, adding rather ungraciously, "No thanks to you."

"What?"

I scowled to myself; I knew he had to have been able to hear me.

I didn't reply though and Edward didn't ask again. His fingers continued to brush through my hair though, sweeping it away from my clammy skin and twisting up above my head out of the way.

Despite my ire, I sighed contentedly at the soothing feeling his ministrations were causing. When he placed his palm flat against the back of my neck, I melted in pleasure at the cooling sensation.

And Edward jerked away.

"Wha...?"

I turned to face him, able to dimly make out his face in the dark. "What is going on, Edward?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Nothing."

"Then why do you keep moving away from me?"

I wasn't sure, but it looked like his eyes slid away from me at that question, which made me suspicious when he next replied. "I'm not."

"Bullshit!" Even I was surprised by my outburst. "Tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong, Bella, really."

"Honestly?" I asked suspiciously.

"Honestly."

I bit down on my lip and rake a hand through my hair. "Ok." I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "Then can you please come and lie next to me like usual? I can't sleep properly without you with me."

Edward seemed to waver in his resolve and then consented, relaxing back and drawing me into him once more. I hummed as I nestled into him once more, already feeling sleep calling me toward oblivion. Where I was lying on my side however, was making the half of my body crushed against the bed heat up again. Being curled up like this wasn't helping; I needed to spread out.

Without really thinking about it, I clambered on top of Edward, aligning our bodies and relishing the extra exposure this position gave me to his cool, bare chest. This was perfect – exactly what I needed.

Only now Edward was the one who began fidgeting underneath me, which was odd because I knew he couldn't get tired in any position. It wasn't like I could weigh him down either.

He rested his hands on my waist and then removed them, before repeating the action. Then did the same thing with my hips.

By this point I had abandoned any hope of getting to sleep. Lifting my head, I watched as Edward appeared to be having an argument with himself. He continued to randomly grip parts of my body, and I thought for sure at one point that he was about to toss me off him.

He wasn't going to tell me what was going on though. He'd already spent enough time protesting earlier, so I laid my head back down and tried to even my breaths out to lull me into a stupor.

Even as I focused on my breathing, I began to notice strange new reactions. Edward's hands still didn't know where to settle, but every time he touched me I was left with a tingling feeling. With every inhalation my chest expanded, brushing my suddenly sensitive breasts against his chest.

The tension in the room seemed to be rapidly rising, and my breathing grew more and more shallow until I was practically panting. I could feel Edward's chest heaving underneath mine and realised that his reactions were mimicking my own.

I couldn't understand what was happening. The air was thick with anticipation, only I couldn't tell what I was supposed to be waiting for.

I got my answer when Edward suddenly gripped my hips tightly and I felt...something, before he practically threw me onto the other side of the bed and turned his back on me, his hands in his head.

Had I...? I was sure that I had. And did that mean...?

I eyed Edward speculatively. His shoulders were hunched, as if he was expecting a rebuke from me any minute now.

I squealed loudly, punching my arms and legs in the air, doing my own version of a victory dance that probably looked more like I was having a fit. I was just _so_ happy and _so_ relieved.

Edward wanted me – like, really wanted me.

A small part of me had always wondered, however stupidly, if the only appeal I ever held for Edward was the appeal of my blood and the silence of my mind. But this...he actually liked me – physically.

I couldn't hold in the stupid grin that was plastered over my face.

This physically perfect godlike being _desired_ me.

The power in that knowledge was heady and overwhelming.

I giggled hysterically.

In my euphoria it took me a while to work out that Edward did not share my joy. In fact, he looked incredibly uncomfortable. Was this what had been wrong earlier? All the fidgeting, refusing to touch me, the growling. Was Edward ashamed of wanting me?

"I'm sorry." The words hit me like a bucket of cold water.

I stopped my bouncing.

"I didn't mean to...disrespect you like that. I'm very sorry. I'll sit over in the chair for the rest of the night. I'm sure if I turn the fan on higher you'll be cool enough without me."

His face was still in his hands as he moved to get up.

"No!" I cried, practically jumping onto his back and lacing my arms around his neck. If he had been human I would have been strangling him. "It's not a bad thing, Edward, I...I like it."

He twisted to face me, anguish painted across his face. "How can you say you liked it?" he spat out. "The things I was thinking..."

He turned away from me again, but thankfully made no further move to get up.

"I just mean...it's not a big deal, Edward. I don't mind."

"How can you not mind?" he hissed, trying to keep quiet, obviously aware that an argument would send my mother running.

"Edward, come and lie down with me," I pleaded.

"I can't." He was implacable. He wouldn't even turn to look at me.

"Edward," I tried again.

Nothing.

I tried to see things from his point of view. I already knew that Edward was old-fashioned - ridiculously so in fact - and that he was determined to protect my virtue at all times. He wouldn't even kiss me in front of my father – but I hadn't realised how...repressed he was.

Then I thought back to the first time we visited the meadow and Edward's confession that I was the only person he had tried to have a relationship with. He was trying, but there were still some things that he wasn't comfortable with. This was one of them.

Suppressing my own feelings on the matter – sheer delight and excitement – I slid behind him, my legs on either side of his hips, my arms wrapped tightly around his torso. I had never noticed before, but Edward a small freckle in the middle of his back – a tiny imperfection that the venom hadn't been able to gloss over.

I pressed my lips to the tiny mark, glad that Edward wasn't perfect. It put us on more of an even keel.

Resting my forehead between his shoulder blades, I smiled when I felt him relax slightly into my body.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Edward. I don't find it disgusting or repulsive or any of the things you think I do. It's a natural response, Edward; this is what's supposed to happen." My face was gradually getting more and more red; I couldn't believe that I was having to talk about this stuff, especially in front of Edward.

But then Edward was the only one I could ever see myself talking about this stuff with, and so I persevered.

"I can reassure you, Edward, I feel exactly the same way about you."

"No, you don't. You can't."

Oh God. This was going to get embarrassing fast. "I do. Can't you tell?"

Edward tilted his head slightly towards me, which I took as an encouraging sign.

"Listen to my heart. Can you hear it beating faster? That's what you do to me. And feel me pressed against you, pay attention to my body, can't you feel and tell how you affect me?"

_Please don't make me say what's happening out loud, Edward_. I don't think I could cope if I actually had to verbalise my body's reaction to his close presence.

Edward leaned back further towards me. "I like the way you react to me," he whispered as if he was confessing a dirty secret.

"Then you need to understand that I like the way your body reacts to me too."

He rested his hands against my arms and then spoke. "But I just don't like not being able to control...that. I didn't mean to – it's just I've never seen you dressed like you are before. Your legs..."

Ah. Mystery solved. This now explained the sudden distancing from me once he had felt me pressed up against him.

"And I didn't know where to look or where to put my hands. I mean it would have been disrespectful to have acted upon my urges. I didn't want you to feel that I was trying to pressure you. And I tried to stay away, but you were hot and kept moving closer to me, and then you laid flat on top of me and I couldn't hide it anymore... and I apologise for that."

The words came out in a blurred rush, as if by saying it faster he could purge himself, and it took me a few minutes afterwards to decipher in my head exactly what it was that he said. When I did I hugged him tighter.

"It's not a bad thing though, Edward. I don't mind that you liked the way I looked. I liked that you wanted me that much."

"Always," he declared fervently. "I always want you."

My thumb began to unconsciously stroke over his flat abs. "Then this reaction will happen from time to time. Just know that I feel the same way and that it doesn't matter."

I felt him sink into the cradle of my arms further. When he next spoke his voice was dull. "You know we can never do anything about it, right? It would be too dangerous."

I hummed noncommittally, not willing to concede on that point. I still had hopes for our future and believe the time would come when sex was inevitable, whether I was a human or a vampire at the time.

"Bella?"

"I know that you've already done more than you ever thought you could with me. You can be near me without wanting to kill me, you can hold me, you can kiss me. Never say never, Edward. I believe in you."

This time it was he who shrugged, but I knew him too well to take it as an acceptance. What I did know though, was that Edward would never hurt me. No, not wouldn't, couldn't. I believed with all my heart that he just couldn't. Just like I could never hurt him.

It was a fundamental truth that resounded through my bones with its honesty.

But I would leave it, for now. I would let Edward absorb the actions and my words of tonight.

Sliding my hands up around his sides to rest upon his shoulders, I raised myself up slightly to lightly bite down on the lobe of Edward's ear...

...and then promptly yawned.

I felt, rather than heard, Edward's chuckle, and faster than I could blink, he spun me around so I was now sitting cradled on his lap.

"Come on, let's get the human some sleep."

He gently set me down and I whined and tugged him down next to me. "You too."

He visibly swallowed, that vulnerable look returning to his eyes, before he nodded and gingerly reclined onto his side.

That wouldn't do though and I shoved at his shoulder, probably doing more damage to my hand than to his body, until he was on his back again.

"I want to go to sleep like before; that was comfy. So don't freak out if you...react...again. I don't care and you shouldn't either. Ok?"

"Ok," he consented, some measure of peace settling back over his face.

"Good." As soon as he was down I was back on top of him, grinning when I felt him again. Craning my neck upwards, I pecked him on the lips before settling down. "Don't worry about it, Edward. Just forget it."

"Forget it, right," he repeated. His body was still tense, but the more time passed and I didn't react – beyond my inward cheering – the more he slowly loosened up.

My eyes began to drift shut, the drama of the evening wearing me out. Just before I slept though, I made one request.

"Edward, please don't fidget again. I can't sleep if you do."

I didn't expect his smart reply though.

"Bella, please don't wriggle around on top of me again. I won't be able to help fidgeting if you do."

I laughed, glad that he was finally seeing the humour in the situation. He needed one last bit of reassurance though before I was pulled under.

"I love you, Edward. Everything you do and everything you are. There is no reason why I should ever not love you."

I barely felt him kiss my head and begin to stroke the heated skin of my back.

"I love you too, Bella."


End file.
